


The Fox and the Coyote

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: Em's Femslash February 2021 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Form, Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Fox Kira Yukimura, Pining, Werecoyote Malia Tate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: Before she could chastise the animal more, a human form appeared before her, one that she had seen many times before, but never from a fox.“You were gonnaeatme?” Kira yelled, gaping at Malia with wide eyes and a slack jaw.“I didn’t know it wasyou!” Malia argued.
Relationships: Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura
Series: Em's Femslash February 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144373
Kudos: 8





	The Fox and the Coyote

**Author's Note:**

> For Em's Femslash February free-for-all. [Edention](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/edention) requested Kira/Malia and something to do with bewilderment and joy. What's more joyful than two animals playing in the forest??

There was nothing Malia loved more than sprinting through the preserve in her coyote form. Once Scott had helped her control her shift enough so that the worry of her being stuck as a coyote for another 10 years dissipated, she took as many runs through the forest as she could. She missed being surrounded by trees, the feel of the crisp air brushing across her face, the dirt and moss stuck between the pads of her paws. 

She was so lost in her mind that when something small slammed into her side, she went flying to the ground, sliding across the grass. She got up quickly and growled, baring her teeth at whatever had dared to break her out of her peaceful trance. When she finally caught sight of the creature, she turned back into her human form as quickly as possible. 

“What are you doing?” She yelled at the tiny fox that apparently had a death wish. “If I was a real coyote, I would have eaten you alive! Actually,” she considered for a moment, “there’s nothing really stopping me from still killing you besides Stiles’ stupid morals speech that spirals in my head,” she complained. 

Before she could chastise the animal more, a human form appeared before her, one that she had seen many times before, but never from a fox. 

“You were gonna  _ eat _ me?” Kira yelled, gaping at Malia with wide eyes and a slack jaw. 

“I didn’t know it was  _ you! _ ” Malia argued, holding her hands up in defense, but quickly hiding them behind her back when she realized her claws were still out. Kira gestured wildly as if to say ‘I told you so’ and Malia rolled her eyes in response. “Since when can you go all foxy on us? Does Scott know about this?” Malia asked accusingly.

“Everyone knows. You’ve just never paid enough attention to me to--” 

“That’s not true!” Malia said immediately, rushing forward to be a little closer to Kira. It was the furthest thing from the truth. If Malia was honest with herself - which she wasn’t quite ready to be - she would have admitted that Kira was right. She wasn’t sure how to handle the things Kira made her feel so it was much easier to just ignore it like she was used to. 

Kira sighed and relented, “Look, I didn’t come here to argue with you, I came to run. You in?” Malia would have been a fool to say no. 

They spent the next few hours sprinting through the preserve, chasing each other and chittering happily as they played. It was much easier for Malia to cope with her feelings when she was a coyote and Kira was a fox. They fell asleep curled around each other once the sun had set, and for the first time, Malia was happy to wake up in her human form and it was only made sweeter with Kira pressed against her side. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) specifically for my Sterek obsession so feel free to follow it for updates and snippets and other Sterek content and use my ask to send me prompts, coda ideas, or just scream with me about Sterek. 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemryn) and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Please, please, please let me know your thought in the comments and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
